


Dark Kingdom Drabbles

by LionRoar74



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionRoar74/pseuds/LionRoar74
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Eugene in the Dark Kingdom with his family and the Brotherhood. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of hijinks and laughs along the way!
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Edmund & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Edmund/Eugene Fitzherbert's Mother (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Team Awesome - Relationship, Varian & Varian's Mother (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. A Little Dark Prince

King Edmund had raced down the hall to his chambers as soon as he'd heard Queen Alexis had gone into labor, his three loyal knights and closest friends right behind him. Unfortunately for the king, the midwives kicked him out of the room almost immediately after he tried to enter, so he was reduced to pacing outside. "Relax, your majesty. The queen will be fine, and so will the baby." Quirin reassured him. "Speaking of the baby, what do you think it will be, boy or girl? prince or princess?" Adira asked her friends. "I don't know about you, but I'm thinking it'll be a girl." Hector replied. "Why?" Asked Quirin. "If it's a girl, there probably will be less of a chance for it to be as stubborn as the king. No offense, of course." "None taken, Hector." The king said. 

"Just because it's a girl doesn't mean we won't teach it how to fight, you know. I think it's gonna be a boy, though." Adira quipped. "Oh, really? Wanna bet, sister?" Hector smirked. "You're on!" She replied. "Oh. boy. here we go again." Quirin groaned. After a few hours of waiting, the sound of crying was heard from the room. "It's a boy." Announced the castle physician as he exited the room. "Called it! Pay up." Adira cheered as Hector handed her some coins, grumbling. Edmund walked into the room to see his wife lying on the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. "Our boy." He smiled. "Not just a boy. A prince. Our little prince." Alexis smiled back. She moved the blankets a bit to reveal a tiny baby with almond colored eyes and a head of chocolate brown hair. 

"What should we name him?" Edmund asked. "I don't know. I was thinking Eugene might be a good name." She replied. "Hmm. I was thinking Horace might be better suited for a prince. And since I am the king.." He grinned. "Very funny." Alexis lightly smacked his arm. "Horace. I like that. All right. Horace it is, then. Hello, Horace." The baby cooed at his parents. Just then, the brotherhood trio came in. "May we see him?" Quirin asked. "You may." Edmund allowed them to see the baby. "Ancestors help us if he's anything like his father or his mother." Hector joked. All five of them laughed. Little Horace just gurgled. "Either way, he'll be a great king someday." Edmund said. "Like his father before him." Alexis finished and kissed him on the cheek. Their little group was now six.


	2. Adventures in Prince-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin, Hector and Adira have to babysit Horace while Edmund and Alexis are in a meeting. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Ice Age with my family the other day and got the idea for this one during the scene where Manny, Sid and Diego chase Pinky through the ice tunnels. Have fun reading!

Quirin, Hector and Adira were practice sparring in the training area when a messenger came to them. "The king and queen wish to see you three in the throne room!" he said. "Maybe they have a mission for us! I wonder what it's going to be? Battling bandits? Protecting treasure? Catching criminals?" Hector said, excited. "It might just be an errand run to the spire to make sure the you-know-what is safe." Quirin replied. "That thing is probably still safe there, brother." Adira said. The three entered the throne room to see Edmund and Alexis in their thrones with their one-year-old son Horace on her lap. "You called for us, your majesties?" Quirin asked as they bowed. "Yes, we did. We have an assignment for you." Alexis replied. "Knew it!" Hector whispered to Adira. "You see, there's going to be a meeting later today, which will probably take a few hours, so we need you three to watch Horace for us." Edmund explained. "We can do that." Adira said. "Thank you, Adira." Alexis replied. "I've been a little worried lately. He hasn't started walking quite yet, and the doctor said he should soon." "He'll be fine, Lexy. He's probably just pacing himself." Edmund reassured his wife. Hamuel, who was on his shoulder, squawked. Alexis handed her son to Quirin. "Now, you be good for your aunt and uncles, okay?" She said to Horace and kissed his head. The three then walked to the prince's room. Quirin set him on the floor and gave him a ball to play with. "Really? Babysitting? You call that a mission?" Hector groaned. "Come on, Hector, it's just for a few hours." Adira said. "What could possibly go wrong?" At that moment, the ball Horace had been playing with rolled out of the young prince's reach. Before any of the three could react, the prince pulled himself up onto his feet and took a wobbly step, then another. 

Then he walked towards the ball. "He's walking!" Adira cheered. Quirin stood up, but then slipped on the ball and fell, sending it rolling into the door, opening it. "Are you okay, brother?" Hector asked. "I'll be fine, just going to have a bruise there later." Quirin groaned. "Uh, guys.." Adira said as Horace wobbled out the door and into the vast halls of the castle. "Uh oh." Said Hector. The three dashed into the hallway, but he was already gone. "Where'd he go?" Adira looked around. "Edmund's gonna kill us, and if he doesn't Alexis will." Hector groaned. "Shh. Wait." Quirin said. Sure enough, they heard the young prince giggling. "That way!" Adira exclaimed. The chase was on. They eventually caught up with him in one of the lower levels of the castle. "Phew. Gotcha. He's a slippery one, that's for sure." Quirin commented. "Yeah, he's like a fishskin you can't grab..huh. Fishskin. That's a good nickname for him." Adira added. "You and the nicknames." Hector rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the prince wobbled over to a slippery black rock structure and slid down it past the three and into a tunnel. "AAHH!" The three panicked and slid down after him. They zoomed through loop-de-loops and shot into three different tunnels, Adira and Horace in one, Hector in another, and Quirin in the last one. Adira tried to grab Horace and did, but she fell down a crack into another tunnel, landing behind Quirin with Hector falling on top of them. They slid onto an outcropping which broke off under them, falling onto another slide and zooming full speed towards a wall. Adira crashed through first, followed by Hector. Quirin caught Horace just before he too crashed into the wall. "Yeah! Anyone up for round two? No? Okay." Hector cheered. But then Horace wiggled away and ran off towards the room where the meeting was. 

"Oh no!" Hector made a dive for him, followed by Adira and Quirin, and all four crashed through the door into the meeting room. Everyone present turned to look at them. "Um..we can explain.." Quirin said. But just then, Horace wiggled out of his grasp and wobbled towards his parents. Alexis gasped and hugged her son, and Edmund ruffled his hair. "I think the meeting's over." One attendee said as the rest cleared out. "Thank you so much for watching him while we were busy." Alexis said. "No problem." Adira replied. "Uh, guys.." Hector said as Horace wobbled out of the room. "Here we go again.." Quirin groaned as the he and the others raced after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos!


	3. Moonlit Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis soothes her crying son with a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist doing some mother-son fluff in here. Also note that this one involves Corona(The Kingdom).

Nighttime in the Dark Kingdom. Everyone is asleep in their beds and all is quiet in the castle. That is, until a certain someone starts crying. Both Edmund and Alexis wake up as a result. "I'll get him." Alexis said. 'That's alright..zzz.." Edmund replied as he fell back asleep. Alexis walked to the cradle where Horace was crying and picked him up. "Shh. It's alright. Mommy's here." She comforted Horace as she walked outside to the balcony. "Do you see the stars, little one? They're beautiful tonight." Horace just gurgled happily at her. She laughed back and began to sing a lullaby. "Sleep my little prince, safe and warm in your bed. Close your tired eyes and rest your little head." The prince in question sucked his thumb as Alexis gently rocked him. "Sleep and dream beneath the stars and the silvery moon." Horace started to yawn as his eyes flutter. "And always remember that your mommy loves you." Alexis finished as she tucked her now-asleep son into his bed. "Goodnight, my little prince." She said as she kissed his head and returned to her own bed.

Years Later

Alexis walked down the vast hallways of the Corona castle at night when she heard noises coming from Eugene's room. She peeked in to see him tossing and turning in bed. It hadn't been that long since the Zhan Tiri Incident so she figured he was having a nightmare involving that. Luckily, she knew just what to do. She whispered the lullaby she used to sing to him as a baby and after a while he stopped thrashing. She pulled the covers up around him and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my little prince." She said as she walked out. As she left, Eugene opened one eye, smiled, and went back to sleep, peacefully this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! Please comment and/or leave kudos!


	4. When Quirin met Ulla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin meets an alchemist from Corona and they fall in wuv, twoo wuv. Hector and Adira, however, aren't very happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun one. I kind of imagined Hector and Adira having a similar reaction to Quirin falling in love to Timon and Pumbaa's reaction to Simba and Nala "feeling the love tonight". Enjoy!

The brotherhood trio were talking to each other on their way back to their rooms from having lunch. "Did you hear about the alchemist that's coming to study the moonstone?" Adira asked. "I heard he's from Corona." Quirin replied. "Isn't that where that Demanitus guy who built that maze not far from here is from?" Hector asked. "Yes, and it's also supposedly where the Sundrop is." Adira replied. "Oh come on! You know that whole Sundrop thing is a myth, sister!" Hector growled. "And the Moonstone isn't? There has to be a light to match up with the darkness." Adira smirked. "Touche, sister." Hector replied. The three were so distracted by their argument that they bumped into a woman around their age. "Oof!" She groaned as she fell. 'Oh, I'm so sorry! Here. let me help you." Quirin apologized. As he helped her up, he immediately became smitten with her, and she with him. "Uh, hi. I'm Quirin, and these are hector and Adira." He nervously introduced himself and the others. "Hi. I'm Ulla. I'm the alchemist that came today." Ulla greeted them. "You're the alchemist?" Hector exclaimed. "Is there anything wrong with that, Hector?" Adira asked. "No.." He answered, not wanting to take one of her boots to the head. "Yes, I'm the alchemist. Well, I've got some unpacking left to do, so it's best I go do it. Oh, and sorry in advance if anything of mine explodes. Bye!" Ulla left to go to her room. "Bye." Quirin called after her. "Are you alright, Quirin?" Adira asked worriedly. "Yes, why?" He replied. "You just had this look on your face." Hector said. 

"Oh, I'm alright. Let's go." Quirin said as he walked off to his room. Hector hung back a little. "So it starts." "What starts, Hector?" Adira asked. "Didn't you see that look on his face? It's that same dumb look Edmund got when he met Alexis! He's in love!" Hector gagged. "Aww! That sounds sweet." Adira smiled. "It is not sweet! Don't you know what this means? He'll spend more time with her and forget about us! Bottom line, our trio's down to two." Hector explained angrily. "Oh! But he wouldn't forget us, would he?" Adira said. "He might if she uses her alchemy voodoo on him!" Hector exclaimed. "You're right! We have to do something!" Adira added. Later, Quirin met up with Ulla again. "Hello, Ulla. I, uh, brought you a gift." He pulled out an alchemy book and gave it to her."Oh thank you, Quirin! I love it!" She happily hugged him. Just then, Hector and Adira came through carrying a large cart full of stuff. "Coming through! Outta the way, please!" Hector called as they distracted the couple. "That was weird." Ulla commented after they left. Over the next few weeks Quirin and Ulla would spend time together and Hector and Adira would try to disrupt them, especially when they did PDA. After failing to disrupt a sunset picnic, Adira sighed. "I guess this is it. His carefree days with us are history."

"In short, our pal is doomed." Hector said sadly. "Hey guys, c'mere!" Quirin noticed the two and called them over. "What's been going on with you guys these past weeks?" Ulla asked. "It's just- we didn't want you to forget us!" Adira exclaimed. "What? You're my siblings! I would never forget you! Whatever gave you that idea?" Quirin exclaimed, astonished. "Well, you've been hanging out with Ulla a lot more lately, and we thought you'd rather be with her than us." Hector explained. "Oh, you two. Just because Quirin is with me doesn't mean he won't still spend time with you!" Ulla chuckled. "King Edmund is married to Alexis and has Horace, and they still spend time with us." Quirin pointed out. "Oh." Both of them said. After that, Adira and Hector became fast friends with Ulla, even helping with experiments from time to time. Eventually, you guessed it, Quirin asked to marry her. She said yes. Everyone was happy for them. "And that, Varian, is how I met your mother." Quirin said to his six-year old son. "That story was a little gross, daddy." Varian grimaced. "You might not think that when you're older. Goodnight, Varian." Ulla chuckled as she tucked him in. "Goodnight, Mommy." Varian yawned and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and/or leave kudos! Also, did you spot the references? Tell me in the comments!


	5. Team Awesome's First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horace meets baby Varian. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist some Team Awesome fluff!

Everyone had been waiting outside the castle infirmary for hours. Adira and Hector were playing a card game(she was winning), Alexis was reading a book, ten-year-old Horace was bouncing a ball off the wall which Hamuel tried to chase after, Edmund was dozing off and Quirin was pacing back and forth worriedly. "Relax, Quirin, Ulla and the baby will be fine." Alexis tried to calm her friend. "Yeah, it's not like there could be an explosion in there." Hector deadpanned. "Hector!" Adira scolded him. "How much longer until the baby gets here?" Horace asked. "The baby will come when it wants to. You certainly took your time coming into the world, and so is your cousin." Alexis smiled. Just then Edmund started snoring. "Honey!" Alexis gently whacked his arm. "Wha-I'm awake!" He shot upright. After another hour or two, a cry rang out. Quirin immediately dashed into the room to find Ulla lying exhausted on the bed, followed by everyone else. "Are you alright?" he asked after kissing her. "Yes, my love, I'm fine now, and so's the baby." She replied. "Come here and meet your cousin, Horace." He came up to the bed to see a bundle in Ulla's arms. The baby was tiny and had black hair like Quirin, but with an unusual blue streak. "What's his name?" The prince asked. "His name is Varian." Quirin answered. "Varian. Hi, Varian." Horace murmured. Little Varian yawned and opened his eyes, blue like his mother's. "He has your eyes, Ulla." Adira commented. The baby gurgled and grabbed the prince's finger. "I think he likes you." Alexis chuckled. 

"I believe you're right, dear! The question is, will he be a warrior like his father or an alchemist like his mother?" Edmund wondered. "Maybe he'll be a little of both?" Adira questioned. "Who knows. But for now, would you like to hold him?" Ulla asked her nephew. "Sure." Horace replied as she passed him Varian. "Be careful now." Quirin added. Brown eyes met blue as the baby reached for the prince's nose. "Hey, ow, that's my nose!" Horace laughed as everyone else chuckled. Varian just gurgled as the prince tried in vain to move his hands off his nose. "Alright, you win." He smiled and made a silent promise to always protect his little cousin, and thus Team Awesome was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos!


	6. Eugene and Varian in: Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Varian get into some shenanigans and the Brotherhood Trio come to the rescue. Special guest appearance by Lance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments of a previous chapter recommended this idea. I just threw Lance in for fun.

It was a nice day out in the castle training area. Fifteen-year-old Horace(or Eugene as he liked to be called) was having sword practice with Hector and the Brotherhood. "You can do better than that, Princeling." Hector taunted as they fought. "Oh I can." Eugene charged and tried to slice at him, but Hector just blocked and knocked him to the ground. "Not very well." He smirked. "Good try, son. You'll get better." Edmund commented as he walked up with Alexis. "Thanks, Dad." Eugene replied as he caught his breath. "Your father's right. You just need a little more practice." Alexis smiled at her son. Just then, one of the guards ran up. "Your majesties! A gang of bandits has been spotted coming into our borders!" He informed them, exhausted. "That's our cue!" Quirin said. "We leave at once. We will find those thieves and chase them out!" Edmund ordered. "I can help you guys! Can I come?" Eugene asked. "Not this time, Fishskin." Adira replied. "What? Come on!" He exclaimed. "No, son. Stay in the castle. Keep an eye on Varian. Do not leave the castle until we get back." Edmund gruffly stated. "But Dad-" "No buts, Horace." He and the brotherhood left to get their horses(rhino in Hector's case). "I never get to go with them." The prince groaned. "Your father just wants to keep you safe, and so do I." Alexis cheered up her son. Later, he was in his room with his best friend Lance. Lance was an orphan originally from Corona who he'd befriended years prior. "Ugh, I hate being stuck in the castle. Any ideas on what to do?" "I don't know. Maybe we could raid the kitchen for a snack? Or prank your tutor again?" Lance suggested. "That second one is tempting, but we're low on supplies." The prince pointed out. "We can get more. What your dad doesn't know won't hurt him." Lance smirked. "You mean sneak out? Okay, let's do it. We'll be back before they are! But we'll need a plan.." "What is it?" They thought up a plan, but little did the boys know that someone had been eavesdropping. Once they had a plan, the two boys distracted the guards and got out of the castle. "We did it. We're out!" Eugene laughed. "Yeah, now we just have to get the supplies and get back inside without getting caught." Said Lance. "Well, let's hurry! Put your boots back on!" Eugene said(They had taken their boots off to minimize their chances of the guards hearing their footsteps). "What's this? There's something..feathery?..in here." Lance pulled a raven out of his right boot. "Aw, Hamuel! Really?" Eugene groaned as said raven just cawed. "Let's jut go already!" Lance said as they ran off with Hamuel flying above them.

They stealthily walked around town, hiding behind carts and such. After a while, they ducked into an alley and sat down for a break. Well, Hamuel crashed into the wall. "Phew! All that sneaking around sure is tiring." Eugene panted. "Yeah, you said it." Lance set down the bag he brought. "Ow!" it yelped. "What the?!" Lance opened the bag to see a certain six-year-old inside. "Varian! What're you doing here?!" Eugene exclaimed. "I wanted to go with you, but Mommy wouldn't let me. I wanted to help Daddy." He sniffled. "Aw.." Lance smiled. "It's all right, kid. I would've tried to do the same thing for my Dad." Eugene lifted Varian out of the bag. "Really?" He asked."Really really." The two cousins hugged. "Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice said, making the three boys gasp. "Three little twerps all on their own." The bandit leader said. "Hey! I'm a prince, thank you very much!" Eugene huffed. "Is that so? Looks like we're gonna be rich, boys! We're gonna hold him for ransom. As for the other two, ah, they'll just be a bonus." The bandit leader cackled as his minions cheered. "Varian, when we tell you to, run. Got it?" Eugene whispered. "Ok." He replied. "Run!" Lance exclaimed, and the trio promptly booked it with the bandits hot on their tail. They dodged people, animals and objects as they ran through the town. After a bit, they ducked behind a stack of barrels. "Phew! I think we lost them." Eugene commented. "Wait..where's the bird?" Varian asked. "Oh no.." Lance peeked over the barrels to see the bandit leader holding Hamuel. "This probably will not bother you since you're a bird, but anyway have a nice trip!" He threw the raven as far as he could, sending him squawking away. "Bye bye, birdie!" Whooped one of the bandits. "Pick on someone your own size, ya scud-buckets!" Lance yelled. "Like you?" A bandit sneered. "Oops." The three were off again, and ducked into another alley. "It's a dead end!" Varian exclaimed. "Nowhere to go now, hmm?" The Bandit leader chuckled. "Uh oh." All three boys said. Suddenly, a voice bellowed "Get away from them!". Edmund and the brotherhood charged in with Hamuel flying above, battling the bandits. Edmund swung his axe, Quirin slashed with his sword, Adira kicked with her feet, and Hector used his sword and sent his binturongs after them. After a bit, the leader was pinned. "Don't ever come near our nephews, their friend, or this kingdom again." Hector growled. "Now GET OUT!" Edmund yelled as the bandits scuttled away and Hamuel landed on his shoulder. "Hi, Dad. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Eugene nervously chuckled. "We'll discuss this at the castle." He stated. Alexis and Ulla were waiting when the group returned to the castle. "Varian! You're all right!" Ulla immediately embraced her son. "Where were you, young man?" Alexis admonished hers. "They had a little encounter with the bandits." Edmund said. "Bandits?! What were you thinking, taking your cousin along?" Ulla asked, shocked. "That wasn't on purpose. He stowed away in my bag because he wanted to help Quirin." Lance explained. "Oh, is that so?" Quirin smiled. "Are we in trouble, Daddy?" Varian asked. "No. It wasn't your fault the bandits attacked. But you three were very brave in facing them." Quirin chuckled. "Like Flynn Rider?" Varian grinned. "Yes, like Flynn Rider." Quirin hugged his wife and son. "Quirin is right. You were very brave today, son." Edmund smiled at his son. "And so were you, Lance." He added. "Thank you, your majesty." Lance said. "Yup, it takes guts to stand up to bandits without being afraid." Adira quipped. Lance puffed out his chest at that. Everyone laughed. Later that night after Lance went back to the orphanage, Eugene was in his room again when Varian walked in."Can I stay with you for a bit?" he asked. "Sure." Eugene replied as he climbed onto the bed. "We'll always be friends, right?" Varian smiled as he snuggled closer. "Yes we will." Eugene smiled back. "Night, Eugene." Varian yawned. "Goodnight, Varian." Eugene replied as they drifted off to sleep. When the adults peeked in a little later, they couldn't help but smile at the sight of the sleeping boys."How sweet." Ulla whispered as she and Alexis tucked the blankets around them. "Goodnight, boys." Alexis added as they kissed their sons' heads and left them to dream peacefully about adventures to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and/or leave kudos!


	7. A Royal Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene gets royally sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Eugene...

It was morning in the Dark Kingdom, and the royal family were having breakfast. Well, Edmund and Alexis were. "Have you seen our son at all this morning? He's usually up by now." She asked. "I haven't, but he's probably just sleeping in." Edmund replied. "I know, but I still want to go check on him." Alexis said. After they finished breakfast, the two went upstairs to their son Horace's room and peeked in to see him fast asleep in his bed snoring softly. They crept in and walked to the bed. "Horace.. time to get up." Edmund spoke softly as he opened the curtains. "Wake up, wake up little one." Alexis gently nudged her son. The two smiled at the eight-year-old prince's sleepy grumble. "Mom?" Dad?" He sat up and opened his eyes, which had a glazed-over look. "I don't feel very good." He said and then coughed a few times. Alexis felt his forehead, and quickly drew her hand away. "You're burning up." "Quickly, get the castle doctor!" Edmund called to a guard walking down the hall. "Yes, sire!" He replied as he scuttled away. Just then, Horace spoke up. "I think I'm gonna-" Alexis grabbed a bucket a maid had left behind the previous day and handed it to him just in time for him to promptly toss his cookies. "Oh dear. You really are sick, son." Edmund commented. After a few minutes, the guard from earlier returned with the doctor. "What symptoms does he have?" he asked. "He's got a fever, sneezed and coughed a lot, and he just threw up a few minutes ago." Alexis rattled them off. The doctor examined Horace for a little bit. "The prince has that flu that's been going around the kingdom. Make sure he gets plenty of rest and try to get him to eat or drink something without puking. This medicine should clear up the fever. Give him a spoonful once every few hours." He reported and gave them a bottle of medicine. "Thank you, Doctor." Edmund thanked him as he left. "Would you please ask the kitchens to make some soup?" Alexis asked the random guard. "Of course, your majesty!" He replied and split. Once the guard had left, she went and got a cool washcloth and placed it on Horace's forehead. "That feels good." He said. "Good. It will help cool you down." Alexis replied. A bit later, a maid brought up the soup, which Horace had to eat a little bit at a time to keep from barfing. After he'd finished the soup, Edmund got out the bottle. "All right, it's time for your medicine." "Do I have to?" Horace groaned. "Yes you do, if you want to get better." Alexis chided as she poured a spoonful of the medicine and he begrudgingly took it. As the day went on, he kept taking the medicine and stopped throwing up. The next morning, he came downstairs for breakfast looking better. "He definitely looks much better than yesterday." Alexis commented as they watched him eat. "Yes, but is he better?" Edmund wondered. By then, Horace had finished eating and had zoomed off somewhere. A loud crash was heard and the royal tutor stormed in, dripping wet. "It happened again." he said. "That answers that question." Alexis chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos!


	8. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene says his first words. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't written in a while. I got a bit backed up with school stuff and had a minor case of writer's block. I got the idea for this one when I realized I hadn't done many father-son moments in this so far. So here you go. Enjoy!

Queen Alexis sat in a rocking chair by the fireplace, humming to herself as she wrote in her journal. Her thoughts were interrupted when her little son Horace, who had been playing with some blocks nearby, tripped and fell and started to cry. She rushed over and picked him up. "It's alright, sweet prince, don't cry." She soothed him. "Everyone trips and falls sometimes. Even the most agile people." Horace looked up at her and sniffled. "You'll get the hang of walking soon, my love, and one day when you're big and strong, you'll be a great king just like your daddy and ancestors." Alexis kissed his head as he kicked his legs and gurgled happily. Suddenly, the door opened and Edmund strode in followed by the Brotherhood. "Lexy, we're home!" He called. "Oh, you're back!" She greeted him with a kiss. At that moment Horace gurgled and reached for Edmund. "I think someone wants his daddy." Alexis smiled as she handed their son to him. "Dada!" The tiny prince giggled and tugged on his father's mustache. Everyone gasped. "Did he just.." Hector asked. "Yeah, he did!" Adira exclaimed. "His first word." Quirin added. "That's right, Horace. That's your Daddy!" Alexis cheered. Edmund grinned and hugged his son close, unable to speak. He looked into the toddler's eyes, brown like his own and expressive like Alexis's, seeing them so full of love. The little prince then let out a yawn. "Looks like he needs a nap." Quirin chuckled. "Yes, we should probably put him down now." Alexis replied. Hector's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry. Who's up for a kitchen raid?" he asked. "Sure!" Adira quipped as the trio left the room. The royal couple strode over to the cradle and laid Horace down in it and tucked him in. "Sweet dreams little one." Alexis said as she finished. Edmund gently kissed his son's head and as he left the room with his wife, he promised himself to always protect his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos!


	9. Cookie Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene gets the munchies and raids the castle pantry, with Varian joining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one. Enjoy! P.S. Sorry I haven't written in a while.

Prince Horace(Eugene!) was walking through the castle after his lessons. As he passed the kitchen, he smelled something delicious. He peeked inside to see Adira taking a batch of cookies out of the oven. The prince got excited. Her chocolate chip cookies were the best! Unfortunately for him at that moment, his stomach loudly rumbled. Adira's head shot up and looked around, but Horace had scooted away quickly. Later, the young prince returned to the kitchen and snooped around until he spotted the cookies in a jar on a high shelf in the pantry. The only problem was that he was too short to reach them. "How am I going to get the cookies?" He said as he thought up ideas. He tried jumping, but still couldn't reach. He tried stacking boxes, but there weren't enough. He was in the middle of racking his brain for more ideas when something bumped his leg. Horace quickly turned around to see his three-year-old cousin Varian behind him. "Oh ok, it's just you. You scared me, Varian." Horace chuckled. "Sorry. What're you doin?" He asked. "See those cookies up there? Adira made them, and I'm trying to get them." Horace explained. "Are they the really really good ones?" Varian got excited. "Yes they are!" He replied. "Those are yummy! Can I have some?" "Sure, if we can get them down." Horace smiled at his cousin. "Yay! Uh...how do we do that?" Varian asked, confused. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Hmm.." Horace replied and got an idea. He picked up Varian and lifted him up high above his head. "Can you reach them?" He asked. "Nuh-uh." Varian shook his head. They tried a few more things after that, but nothing worked. "Well, I'm officially out of ideas. Do you have any?" Horace said, exhausted. Varian was quiet for a minute or two before he had a lightbulb moment. "Mommy has a thingy she uses to grab things she can't reach when she's making things go boom! Maybe that can help us get the cookies!" "Maybe! Only one way to find out!" Horace exclaimed as they sped off to Ulla's lab. Once they had retrieved the grabber and returned to the pantry, they put their new plan into action. Horace picked up Varian again, this time placing him on top of his head, and got as close as he could to the shelf. "Can you get it/" He called. "Almost.. just a little bit closer.. I got it!" Varian exclaimed as he held the jar with the grabber. "Yes! Whoa!" Horace stumbled and toppled over, sending Varian and the cookie jar flying. Luckily, he landed on the prince's chest, and said prince caught the jar before it hit the floor. "Phew, that was close." He breathed. "What's going on in here?" Hector asked as he entered. "Uh, nothing?" Both boys tried to sound innocent. 'Doesn't look like nothing to me." Hector replied. "All right, we just wanted some of Adira's cookies and were trying to get them." Horace admitted. "Are we in trouble, Uncle Hector?" Varian asked. "No. I like those cookies, too." The crazy rhino guy replied. "Then let's eat!" Horace exclaimed and they promptly chowed down. After a bit, the door opened, startling the trio. "Well, well. What do we have here?" Adira said as she, Quirin, Ulla, Edmund and Alexis came through the doorway. Panicking, the three pointed at each other. "Now I know where my grabber went." Ulla laughed. "Sometimes I think you're a bad influence, Hector." Quirin shook his head. "Why would you ever think that?' Hector innocently replied, making the boys laugh. "You two should've asked beforehand." Alexis said. "Sorry, Mom. You know how good those cookies are." Horace sheepishly apologized. "Yes. Even I have to admit that." Edmund chuckled. "Which explains why there's often cookie crumbs in your mustache." Adira smirked knowingly. Everyone laughed again as the one-armed king blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me hungry. Anyway, please comment and/or leave kudos! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
